


New Name, Same Demigod

by WriteCrazily



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, Lost Memories, Multi, Percy Has A New Name, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteCrazily/pseuds/WriteCrazily
Summary: Percy was dead. Annabeth was mourning. Grover was desperately trying to find ways to bring his best friend back. Nico was trying as hard as he could to no concede to the desperation of getting his ghost. Zeus didn’t care. Poseidon was trying to persuade Hades to give his son back.And Percy was just trying to discover who he was and why he had a new name.





	1. Dying

**Author's Note:**

> If this is bad, that’s cause it’s my first story :( I’ve tried my hardest, on the second chapter at least, so I hope you’ll enjoy!! Leave kudos if you do :)

Percy didn’t know where he was.

That was a lie.

He knew where he was, the Underworld. What he didn’t know was how he got there.

The last thing he could remember was being stabbed in his Achilles heel. The Battle of Manhattan. Giving Luke the knife, trusting him to make the right decision.

He looked around anxiously, wanting to check if he had actually done it, if Luke was here, in the Underworld. If Kronos was gone.

He saw the familiar scar on his face.

“Luke!” he exclaimed. “You did it!”

“And it was thanks to you, Percy,” Luke gave a hesitant smile, most likely unsure whether he deserved the praise. After all, he was the one who brought Kronos to life. “I tried to stop him, Percy, but after I stabbed my wrist, he seemed to take over me. He knew I was about to die - he knew that if he was going to die, he would take you down with him.”

“It’s fine, Luke.” Percy gave the boy - no, the man - an easy grin. “I know it wasn’t you. You know, Annabeth believed in you the whole time.”

“Yeah. She’s a good friend. I’m happy she’s mine.”

“Yeah.”

They kept in an awkward silence, until Luke brought something up that Percy didn’t want to mention yet.

“So, what’re you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re obviously going to get into Elusium, so what are you going to do then? Rebirth, or stay there?” Luke seemed to want the answer, but Percy wasn’t sure how he would answer it.

“It’d - it’d be nice to see Beckendorf and Silena, but - I don’t know. I don’t think I’ve done enough for the world yet. I think rebirth would be the best thing.”

“Yeah. I thought you might say that,” Luke said, staring at the younger boy. “I’ll go with you, if you want.”

“What do you mean?” Percy asked.

“Exactly what I said. I’ll go with you. We’ll meet again. I don’t know how, but I’m sure we will. I will see you again, Percy, I’m sure I will.” Luke seemed so sure of himself Percy refused to put his hopes down.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was gone. Percy Jackson was gone. And there was nothing anybody could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hiya. I tried to make this longer, don’t know if I succeeded tbh. Thanks for leaving kudos btw!!!!

Annabeth couldn’t believe it.

No. She didn’t want to believe it.

It was all her fault. She had told him to give the knife to Luke -no, Kronos. Because Luke wouldn’t have killed him. Kronos would have killed him.

She had told him to give Kronos the knife because she actually believed in him. She believed that he would kill himself, believed that he was the hero in the prophecy, believed that there was still a piece of good left in him. 

She must have been wrong.

There was no doubt about it. If Luke had just killed himself, without letting Kronos take hold, Percy wouldn’t be dead right now.

But if she hadn’t told him to give him the knife, then that possibility wouldn’t be real.

She stared at his grave, the grave she had insisted be placed at Camp Half-Blood along with the others, because she needed him with her.

She felt bad for his mother. His mother needed him too, maybe even more so, but she needed him now. Sally had understood what she wanted, but made sure to keep the sword. It only belonged to Percy. No one else.

Annabeth sobbed. She couldn’t stop herself.

It’s all her fault.

It is.

She rushed past the few campers that were outside, she didn’t want them to see her crying, and found herself in the Poseidon cabin.

She couldn’t help herself. She cried even more.

Her feet had automatically taken her here. Whenever she was upset, mad, angry, sad, anything, she always came to Percy.

Now there was no Percy to come to.

She was alone. For the first time in her life, she was well and truly alone.

Of course, her first seven years had been spent alone. But even during those, her dad sometimes payed attention to her, whenever her step-mom wasn’t around. 

And then she had run away when he had forgotten about her. Even when he’d forgotten her, she still had a house full of people, so she wasn’t alone.

When she ran away, she’d found Thalia and Luke, her lifesavers. Quite literally.

So she wasn’t alone.

Then when Thalia died, she still had Luke. She stuck by his side, the only person she felt really understood what she was going through. And even though Thalia was gone, Annabeth stayed by her tree, whispering what she had done that day, telling her all sorts of things.

She wasn’t alone.

Then Percy Jackson joined camp.

At first glance, she hated him. Most campers did. But she found it hard to hold in her laughter when he sprayed Clarisse and the others from Ares cabin with toilet water. Somebody had finally gotten her back.

And then they went on their first quest, and he kept her safe, safe from the electronic spiders, ignoring the fact that everything they were doing was being live-streamed to Olympus, everything.

He even tried to make it so they got out of the Underworld alive, with his mother by their side.

He was too loyal. His fatal flaw.

She jumped onto his bed and cried.  
____________________

Grover couldn’t believe his ears. Percy Jackson, gone? Forever?

He didn’t want to face it. Although he was supposed to be friends with the boy, like he was an assignment, he grew attached to him, and they became real friends.

And they stayed real friends, even when Percy found out he was a satyr.

He supposed that was because of his fatal flaw. Loyalty. No matter who it was, once they’d become his friend, he’d stay loyal to them, no matter what they did. That was nice of him.

He stared at Percy’s grave. Annabeth had begged for Chiron to place the grave there, she needed him by her side. Chiron agreed. Sally Jackson agreed.

He felt empty. Yes, he still had Juniper, and Annabeth, and everyone he became friends with in camp - him and Nico eventually became friends, Thalia was back, but Percy was gone.

Percy was his best friend. He would give up the world to get him back.

He knew it was selfish of him, he knew that Annabeth must miss him too; must miss him more, almost, but he couldn’t help it.

He’d known Percy since he was eleven. A year longer than Annabeth - because they’d left for the holidays and Percy’s birthday was then. [1]

He couldn’t live without him. But he knew Percy would want him to go on. Percy never pushed him for answers, other than Mrs Dodds, but that made sense, Percy never did him harm, even when he found out that in his first prophecy his friend would betray him.

He never believed it. He’d told Grover, told him that he’d been anxious that him or Annabeth would betray him (he had tears pouring down his face that day, he was too emotional, he had to tell Grover everything, he couldn’t keep it inside anymore, couldn’t keep it in that he was so selfish), told him that he was scared.

Him, the great Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon, was scared.

And now Grover was scared too.

Because that proved that even the strongest person in the world could be afraid. The person who could fight off all the monsters could be hiding a dark secret.

Annabeth, for all her heroism, was scared of spiders.

Percy, despite being the son of the Sea God, was somewhat scared of water.

That was it. 

Grover left the grave, looking back one last time.

He would eventually get over him.

_______________

A few years later, Grover, Annabeth, Nico got the chance to be immortal. The gods had given it as a gift, a gift for saving Olympus.

Grover didn’t want to live without Percy, so he just agreed for about fifty years longer, the same age, just dying after fifty years.

Annabeth couldn’t bear to live without the love of her life. She agreed for twenty years longer, remaining the same age, just dying after twenty years.. She’d live until around the age of forty and fifty. Longer than any demigod had every lived.

Nico point blank refused. He felt that being immortal was too much, he was the son of the god of the Underworld, he didn’t want to defy the rules.

He didn’t want to live longer than Percy either.

None of them did. But the second after Percy had died, they already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] lol I completely forgot, so... feel free to correct. I’m pretty sure he was already twelve when he started the quest, so that’s wrong, but either way, my fanfic, my choices! Ha!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Yeahhhhh! Alex Rider will come into place next chapter, once I get the dates worked out... see ya!


	3. New Body, New Memories - Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Rider had always been peculiar. Ian Rider had told him so many times. Sometimes he blanked out randomly. Sometimes his appearance changed. Sometimes, and this is very rare to happen, he’d start ranting about a girl named Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! This is the beginning of Alex Rider, so I hope you enjoy! I have no idea if this makes sense, but it was cool, so I wrote it down... heh, read on!

Alex Rider was queer. That he knew.

He knew that most kids weren’t like him, that he was strange, different. That people were frightened of him. 

He didn't care. He had Tom Harris, who was his best mate in the world. He had dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

Eyes that often held sympathy for him. The reason why? He had no idea. He supposed it was because of the 'fits'; at least that's what he called them. It was when his appearance changed and his voice changed and everything changed.

He was no longer Alex Rider.

Except, of course, he was. Apparently, according to teachers, kids, and Tom, he was extremely violent when they happened. His appearance always changed, his accent always changed, but it was only occasionally that he'd begin ranting about a girl named Annabeth.

Officials couldn't explain what was going on. Nobody else had ever gone through that before. As usual, Alex Rider was the odd one out.

He grew out of the fits as he grew older, although as he grew older they grew longer.

The last one he could remember (or rather, the last time he had an actual account of what happened - Tom told him everything, they never kept things from each other) had lasted an entire day, from moring, about twelve, until late at night, about half eleven. According to Jack, Tom had stayed the whole time.

Although, Alex couldn't blame him. He wouldn't want to live with Tom's parents either - always throwing things around and arguing, ignoring their children.

That fit in general had been strange. Jack had said that she and Ian had rushed in once Tom told them (of course the one time Ian was home, Alex had a fit), but Tom seemed to realise what was happening and quickly ushered them out. Tom stayed with him the whole day; Jack said that he was joking around and laughing just the same as if he was normal.

Alex appreciated that his friend was always there for him, he just found the fit extremely weird. He could remember the exact day it happened (the twenty first of July) and Tom had told him all the details, but there was only one problem.

He couldn't recall anything that had happened that day.

_______________

Alex was laughing as Tom told him a joke as they played video games together. Tom had slept over the night before; his parents were acting up again and he didn't want to go home.

"No! Tom!" Alex laughed. "Wrong way, mate! Other way, it's a shortcu-"

Alex flinched, then winced. An expression of pure anguish showed upon his face and he collapsed sideways. Tom glanced at him, worried, then a determined look set upon his face. He figured he should tell the adults, in case they came to check on them and found - him.

He ran from Alex's room all around the house, unsure of where the two adults were. By the time he found them in the kitchen, he was panting harshly, hands on his knees.

"It's - it's - Alex," he breathed. Ian looked confused - he'd hardly seen Alex during his fits, because of his, curiously strange, job - while Jack looked alert.

"Fit?"

Tom gathered all his breath and nodded, running back into Alex's room, Ian and Jack following behind him.

"Al?" Tom asked gently. "Is it - you?"

Panicked sea green eyes looked into cool blue ones. His hair kept flickering between a bright blond and a dark black.

"Annabeth!" the boy - because Tom couldn't call him Alex, not like this - exclaimed. "What have you done with her? Where is she?"

Tom's eyes widened in realisation. He turned to Jack and Ian and spoke quietly.

"I think I might be able to work things out. Do you mind if I talk to him alone?"

Jack hurried out rather quickly, not wanting to be in the same room as that strange room any longer, but Ian hesitated. He seemed conflicted, as though it were his job to make sure everyone was safe - although that was preposterous. He was a banker, not a - spy. Tom gave him a sharp look, and he backed out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

"Percy? Is that you?" Tom asked, his eyes lighting up. "I really hope it's you - I haven't seen you for ages - I can't believe -"

Percy growled. "Who the hell are you? How do you know who I am? Do you know where Annabeth is? Did you take her?"

Tom shook his head, expression filled with mirth. "It's me, Luke! You don't - oh, right." He gave a nervous laugh, gesturing down at himself. "I forgot I looked different."

Percy looked suspicious of him. "So you won't mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all. Go ahead." Tom - or rather, Luke - seemed to be serious for once.

"What is Luke's last name?"

"Castellan."

"What side was he on in the Battle of Manhattan?"

"Kronos' side."

"What did he regret the most in the war?"

"Siding with Kronos and allowing him to inhabit his body."

"What weapon did he use to kill Kronos - and me?"

"Annabeth's dagger."

"What was his Achilles' heel?"

This seemed to be the deciding question. Luke gave a smirk.

"His wrist."

Percy looked shocked, then surprised, then anger, before finally settling on relief. "Luke! I don't know what's going on, I don't know where I am, I don't know who I am - what happened? I thought I died?"

Luke looked uncomfortable. "So you're in a kid's body - my best friend's, actually. Alex Rider. I'm pretty certain he's a son of Athena, but I don't know. I don't know if I'm a demigod yet, I'll tell you next time I see you if I am. You're really dumb, you know? We're in England! That's why I have a weird accent. You did die, and as for what happened, well..."

_______________

"Woah, Percy, that's awesome," Luke breathed as he got to the other side of the river Lethe.

You had to go across that if you wanted to be reborn, but since it was a river and Percy was a son of Poseidon, he could control the water to construct a pathway so they'd be able to get across with no harm.

Percy's forehead dripped with perspiration as he focused to be able to let Luke across fully.

"N-no problem. I - I don't know if I'll be able to keep it u-up for myself, it's taking a-all of my concentration to hold the water. It's r-really powerful, Luke, I won't be able t-to hold it up."

Luke's eyebrows creased. "Don't worry. You'll be able to get across, I know you can!"

He got halfway across when his knees collapsed, his hands outstretched. He felt the physical attribution would help, it certainly felt like it. Luke encouraged him to go further, and he did so, crawling to the end. His upper body crossed to the end, and his face showed relief. He let go of his power, seemingly forgetting that he wasn't fully over yet.

Luke helped him, pulling him out. Neither of them noticed that his ankle was still in the water. A small part of his body, but still important.

At least, Luke didn't notice until Percy grew lighter and his hair changed, flickering between blond and black, his eyes changing between his usual sea green and chocolate brown, before he disappeared in Luke's arms.

Luke vowed to memorise the kid that he had seen, to befriend him, and maybe discover a small part of Percy still existing along the way.

_______________

" - and that's pretty much it. I'm so sorry, Perce. If I hadn't been there, you would have been able to get across fi-"

Percy glared at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Luke found it pleasing to spend the rest of the day with Percy. When Jack came in, she gave him a fond smile, glad that even if his friend was queerer than most, he would stick with him until the end.

When Alex came back, Tom (because he's not Luke when Alex is there, he has to be Tom) gave him a curiously sad look.

To this day, Alex still didn't understand why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it makes no sense. on ma laptop, btw. sorry for spelling mistakes.
> 
> EDIT: i'm dumb and keep on forgetting to save, so sorry for the rushed ending, but i'm sick of rewriting this! For this being the third time, i'm proud of myself.
> 
> Also, I have a wattpad account - hint hint. @WriteCrazyForLife - check it out if you like this. heh


End file.
